


Sanctuary

by EliDeetz



Series: Tumblr 200 Followers Celebration [3]
Category: Trouble in the Heights (2011)
Genre: Angst, F/M, I'm Sorry, all of the angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 10:21:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12230913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EliDeetz/pseuds/EliDeetz
Summary: One-shot request made for an anon user from my Tumblr 200 Follower Celebration.Prompt#13. “You make me feel safe"





	Sanctuary

Life with Nevada wasn’t what you imagined it would be.

It was not like you had a list of expectations, anyway. You did, however, picture there’d be clubs, drugs, and other girls wanting to get in his pants. You also knew there would be fights, things he wouldn’t want you to know, and people he wouldn’t want you to meet.

What you hadn’t expected, was how tender Nevada could be when you were alone. How quickly he proclaimed you as his, making sure everybody knew damn well you were his lady.  

You never thought his business could be threatened from anything other than the law. Neither did you expected you’d find yourself alone for days, not a word from Nevada in any way.

It had been one of  _those_  months. When Nevada would rather have you stay at  _your_ place, not his. One of those months when he would visit you for shorts amounts of time, way too stressed up to enjoy his couple of hours with you.

You did your best not to complain about it, assuming he’d a lot to deal with anyway. He could still tell it bothered you, with just a quick glance at you.

“I’ll be at your door the moment I’m done, lo prometo,” he would always say.

One day, something was off.  

He clung on to you the moment he arrived. Sitting you up in his lap, he held you tightly and buried his face on your neck, for hours. Later at night when he left, his goodbye was the longest you’d ever shared.

The next day, he didn’t text you at all.

* * *

Almost a month later, not a sign from Nevada.  

You’d somehow managed to stay calm after the first weeks went by. But, all that composure went through the window, when you ran into one of his guys trying to break into your house to leave you a bag full of cash.

“Davi, where is he?” You asked again, arms crossed, and one of your feet tapping against the floor impatiently.  

Just how many times was he going to make you repeat your question?

“I don’t know,” he muttered,  _again._  His eyes were glued to the floor, as he shifted awkwardly on your small couch.

“Then, why the fuck are you here? What’s all that money for?” Maybe asking something different would help.

The gigantic man sighed, finally raising his eyes to you. “Trujillo asked me long ago to bring you a certain amount of cash every now an’ then, if…” He hesitated to continue, swallowing thickly.

“If  _what_?”  

“If we didn’t heard nothin’ from him in over a month.”

Your arms fell to your sides, as your mouth opened in shock. Not even  _his own men_ , the people that supposedly protected him, had heard about him at all.  

Thick tears started to blur your vision, your mind quickly traveling to the worse case scenarios possible. Davi held you before your knees could hit the carpet, sitting you down on the couch.  

“Ma'am, listen to me please,” he begged, trying to get to focus your attention on him. “ _Please_ , do not try to look for him. We’re doin’ it ourselves, and if anything happened to him…” He shook his head, trying to remain calm. “They will get you if they know you’re lookin’ for him.”

You automatically nodded your head, only your subconscious understanding what he was saying.  

“Trujillo’s first priority is to keep you safe all the time, please don’t let his efforts go to waste. We’ll find him,” he promised.

* * *

You spent the next weeks not leaving your apartment at all. The money Davi had left you was more than enough to afford quitting your job. He’d stressed thoroughly about how you ought to keep a low profile, and stay alert. So you’d be safe and sound, once Nevada came back.

To say that you were certain he was coming back, would be lying. Giving your hope grew smaller and smaller, as every week without him went by.

Crying yourself exhausted, was the only way you’d seem to be able to fall asleep. Only after a few days of staying awake, of course.

As you laid on bed, staring blankly at the roof. A loud pounding on the door of your apartment made you jump. Quickly grabbing the wooden bat under your bed, you tiptoed your way to the door. Perhaps the smartest idea would’ve been to call Davi, but the lack of sleep didn’t allow you to think things through.

“Mi vida, please… open -”  

Before he could go on with his plea, you threw the bat away, struggling to open up the door as tears ran down your face.  

The door flew open as you jumped into Nevada’s arms, almost causing him to fall back. You felt him breathing you in, his arms trembling as he held you tightly against him.

“Get all your shit, now. The money too,” he ordered, pushing you away to force you into doing what he asked, without making questions.

You held a gasp once you were apart, noticing his messed-up lip and black eye. His appearance only made you quickly turn on your heels to your room, rapidly shoving inside all the clothes you had. In less than fifteen minutes, you were all set. Nevada dragged you down the stairs, struggling to carry your bags,  _and_  the money at the same time.

The car he shoved your stuff into, wasn’t the usual enormous black Hummer he loved so much. It was something far more modest, a hand me down, probably. You knew things were serious.

Silence was all there was, as he drove across the city. He held your hand so tightly, the feeling of your skin against his was all you wanted to focus on. There’d be more than enough time to ask stuff, if you ever felt brave enough to ask.

Just knowing he was finally with you, allowed you to find your inner peace.  

You fell asleep in no time.

* * *

Two days later, Nevada stopped driving.  

The sky was full of stars above the house he claimed was now yours. Everything in it was set up to just arrive and unpack, according to him.  

Being too tired to carry around anything else, he only took the money out of the car. There was the bag he’d left you, and another one, with probably more money than you’d ever seen in your whole life.  

He still held your hand, as if his life depended on it. His quiet demeanor and somber appearance, made you too scared to ask what’d happened. Your beaten man walked you to what you assumed was your bedroom.  

You sat in the middle of the bed after removing everything but your loose shirt and panties, waiting for him to get out of the restroom. When he did, nothing but his boxers on, you couldn’t keep yourself from crying. There were all types of abrasions, burns, and bruises, all over his body.  

“Don’t cry, mi amor. I’m here,” he whispered as he crawled into bed with you. Plummeting defeatedly as soon as his face was on your lap.

“What are we gon’ do, Vada?” Was the only thing you were able to mutter between sobs.

“We’re stayin’ here now, baby. It’s our house, I told ya,” his tone was low, as he slowly fell asleep.

“What about your clubs? Your men? Don’t ya need them to help you feel safe?” You whispered as you caressed his hair and back, trying to magically brush his pain with your fingertips.  

Nevada turned his face up to you, immediately staring into your eyes. His green eyes glowed with the light reflecting on the moon. “No,” his answer was flat.  

**“ _You_ make me feel safe,”** was the last thing he said before closing his eyes. 


End file.
